


The princess and her knight

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yoshiko was her knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	The princess and her knight

Yohane was the knight in shining armor. Tasked with protecting the princess, she was in every way as impeccable as the kingdom that housed her. Ever since she was young, her parents abandoned her, leaving the young girl to fend for herself. The orphanage cared for her in the absence of her parents and she was extremely grateful to her teachers for teaching her magic.

With dark magic, her peers set her high above the rest, weary of the unnatural demeanor and shady past.

Yoshiko didn’t blame them, how could she?

Being a knight had its perks and one of those things was seeing the princess, the person who she adored most in the entire world. Yoshiko knew the princess well, well enough to be certain the princess loved taking strolls in the castles garden, an area of the castle she was all too familar with: the room shrouded in mystery, the walls lining each collumn keeping noise deafening quiet, a secret place where they’d often met. 

Everyone knew the princess disliked roudy places, and when the castle was celebrating her reunion of their newly joined alliance, the king ordered a festive celebration to rise upon the castle. The finest luxuary items were spread upon the fine lines, starting with the inside of the interior and not to mention, every empty space located in the forlorm castle. The princess objected to the reunion, complaining they didn’t needen stress themselves and their wallets anymore than unneccessay. Likewise, the king ignored her, dismissing the princess and her whims as camless fears. The king had emptied his expenses upon the lavishing event, much to the Queen’s chargin.

Perhaps that was the suitable call, as the princess slipped from the party to wander in her peace, a room Yoshiko always went alone to. And… that room provided her familar co fots no other castle could when she returned to her homey roots. The people rejoyced when their black knight returned and Yoshiko desperately wanted to escape from that, flee from the important matters and fear coursing through her veins whenever she went into battles during the dark nights.

The rose garden prived exactly that; the power source.

Darkened isolated spaces were Yoshiko’s source of power. The dim litted room surrounding the rose garden were more than often her light source when her powers were diminishing. She had an inking the princess was aware of that, crazy wasn’t it?

Surrounded in lush scenary, Yoshiko stalked towards the statue held in the garden, the previous blue knight, her sword rising above her arms and positioned for battle, fear unevident in her stoned gaze. The blue knight was the rarest of knights, rumored her aqua eyes foresaw even her enemies attacks, her unfathom beauty striking down maidens that came her way, with unremarkable ice magic, and by her side stood the sheer witch, the tarot card position between her fingers, ready to aim towards the enemy. Yoshiko heard rumors of the sheer and her beloved blue knight partaking in the scandalous relationship, acquanties of the witch were always flustered, hands crossing across their chests.

There were supposed rumors the previous Red Queen partook in facious intimicy with her quick angered little body guard. Obviously, those had to be lies. Passing by the rose garden, she spotted the princess in the center of the aile, a elated smile plastered on her lips as she held the crimson rose between her fingers. 

“Princess!” Yoshiko called, footsteps running to greet the woman when she saw a familiar figure, the blonde figure kneeling on her knee. She stopped dead in her tracks and hid behind the columns, ears prepped to listen in on the conversation.

The prince, grinning took the hands of the princess and held them firmly in her hands, a hopeful tint in her golden eyes. “Promise me you’ll think about it?”

She shook her head, fuming. “Fine. I suggest you’ve thought up of a spontanious plan to take us somewhere safe.”

The prince smirked. “Always, princess.” Pressing a kiss to the top of her hand, the prince bowed with a curtesy before saying, “I’ll take my leave now. Tomorrow I’ll come by to hear your answer.” with that, she took her leave.

An uncanny silence fell before them, right when Yoshiko had decided against greeting her.

The princess sighed, rubbing her temples in small circles before directing her focus to the peeking figure whose cape was sheen. “You can come out now, black knight.” Alarmed, Yoshiko swirled to the right, firm steps tracing her to the front of the princess. Plastered on her face was a knowing smile, one skin to the roses Yoshiko saw and adored, she adored them like none other.

With narrowed eyes, Yoshiko glanced up her gaze, emerald orbs clasing with her own with unfathom prose, a signifigant glint in her eyes evident to the one she flashed her years prior to their childhood days.

“Its not what you think.” 

“Oh? And what should I believe, Princess?” Yoshiko asked.

“You don’t have to call me that when we’re alone.”

“Really, Dia? Are you sure you want me addressing your name like a peasant?” Yoshiko said.

Dia flinched. “You’re far more important to me than a mere formality,” she hissed.

Yoshiko grimaced, weary. The pangs of jealousy were fuming within her, almost taunting her like the stone statues, so in love with the woman of their dteams they lost themselves in maddness and death. “I… I hold you above the rest of the suitors your father picked for me, and yet…” Yoshiko declares, aware she was dreading in deep waters. She grasped Dia’s hands within her hands, fingers smoothing over her soft skin as she fleshed the undying cinfession from her lips.

“With each day my gaze lingers on your beauty, the more my heart beats for you.” Yoshiko proclaims, face flushed from shame and guilt. “I want nothing more than for your happiness, and if it means allowing your love to reside within another, I ought to bid you my farewells. But I needen know of your answer, for a mere knight like me prays upon the heavens for a naught of your lips.” she whispers, lips press to Dia’s petite hand. “I promise, if you feel not the same as my heart lays, I shall never speak of this matter again. You naught see me in your presence.” she confesses. “Your loving words, words I cannot forget. I want you so much. So bad I’d take anything. Tell me so my heart may rest.”

Dia’s lips were drawn grimly, her eyes casted down on Yoshiko whose body kneed before her in an uncanny manner. The position evident for proposing and… the customary confession of sinners admitting their guilt. But she too was guilty of the same sin.

“Rise, my knight. I have heard enough.” Dia lifts her gaze from the knight, replaced with a warm smile she has always been accustomed to. “Tell me this, you dare walk alongside me not as my knight, but as my loyal subordinate and nothing more? I wish naught for the kjngdoms happiness unless you stand by my side, confident and alas as you always have?”

“Yes,” Yoshiko replies, hands drawn to her sides. “I intent to walk forever more with you as I intented long ago.”

“Then,” Dia whispers to Yoshiko’s ears. “You shall better steal me away while you have the chance. If naught, my prince charming welcomes her arms openly, unlike your frightented heaven dares does the honour first.”

Yoshiko’s eyes widen, Dia’s words finally sinking in. Had the prince mock her for her worth? “Dare I try or do my ears deceive me?”

Dia laughs warmly, to Yoshiko’s hopeful gaze she places a kiss on her cheek, fingers cupping her face when she looks again. “Try as I must, I cannot.”

“Then,” Yoshiko whispers huskily, “I shall steal the princess away and make her my captive.” Dia hums, delighted to oversee their stage. 

“Best be quick or I may wilter.”

The rose garden leaves a lasting impression on Yoshiko, her eyes seeing nothijng but red rose petals fluttering in the air, the princess and her magic welving firey petals, dusting their paths with unbridged camous, and just like that; Yoshiko steals the princess, leaving behind nothing but crimson rosey petals in the garden, the garden they forever more vanished from.

Like fleeting roses, they leave unchased marks for none to foresee.

  
  



End file.
